Un Amour Inchangé
by Kat's Imagination
Summary: Un soir, Kisuke demande à Yoruichi si elle regrette d'avoir quitté la Soul Society avec lui. Cela les plongera au coeur de leurs souvenirs, parfois douloureux, parfois chaleureux.


**L**e ciel étoilé scintillait au-dessus de la ville de Karakura et la pleine lune qui projetait sa lumière blanchâtre ajoutait un air mélancolique au décor. Aucune brise n'agitait les feuilles des arbres ni les cheveux des gens encore debout à cette heure tardive. C'était le cas d'un homme, assis sur un toit, le visage levé vers le haut, observant les étoiles. Il poussa un soupir.

- Alors, c'est là que tu te cachais, fit une voix derrière lui.

Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour connaître le propriétaire de cette voix. Il pouvait même facilement imaginer le sourire moqueur qu'elle avait sur les lèvres et l'étincelle qui dansait dans ses yeux dorés tandis qu'elle s'avançait sûrement de cette démarche féline bien à elle.

- Ah, Yoruichi ! Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite nocturne ? demanda Urahara avec un léger sourire.  
- Je m'ennuyais, expliqua-t-elle en s'asseyant près de lui. Et toi, que fais-tu ici, en solitaire ?

Il leva les yeux vers le haut et se remit à contempler les étoiles avant de reprendre la parole :

- Je réfléchissais au passé et à la vie que nous aurions eu si cet incident ne se s'était jamais produit.

Le sourire de la femme à la peau matte se fana doucement tandis qu'elle observait le visage de l'homme dont elle était autrefois tombée amoureuse. Elle se rapprocha de lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Cependant, l'épaule du vendeur était très inconfortable et elle décida d'y remédier en lui volant son chapeau. Elle s'en servit comme coussin et elle put ainsi reposer agréablement sa tête sur l'épaule.

- J'ai toujours pensé que tu réfléchissais trop, Kisuke, déclara-t-elle en observant à son tour les étoiles.

Les deux shinigamis restèrent silencieux un moment, savourant la présence de l'autre et profitant d'un moment de tranquillité dans un monde où ils n'avaient cessé de se cacher.

- Yoruichi.  
- Hm ?  
- Est-ce que tu regrettes d'être partie de la Soul Society avec moi ?

**Flash-Back**

Dans un endroit qui semblait être habité par des gens assez riches, se trouvait une bien moderne maison. C'était ici que Kisuke Urahara habitait avec sa mère. Celle-ci était une servante de la famille royale, ce qui expliquait pourquoi ils vivaient dans un endroit aussi aisé. Ce jour-là, il faisait un temps magnifique et le petit blondinet était dehors, assis au bord d'un plancher de bois qui servait de couloir. Malgré les quelques passants, le jeune garçon était très concentré sur sa tâche. Avec un petit couteau, il transformait peu à peu un morceau de bois en une forme animal, puisqu'il y avait quatre pattes.

Pour une quelconque raison, Kisuke avait toujours aimé se servir de ses mains, fabriquer et créer de nouvelles choses, même si sa mère lui reprochait d'être trop souvent dans sa bulle. Comme en ce moment où il n'avait pas remarqué l'ombre qui venait d'apparaître derrière lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Oh, trop mignon, un chat ! Je le prends !

Avant que le garçon n'ait le temps de réagir, la personne derrière lui vola sa création avec une vitesse surprenante. D'un bond, le blondinet se leva et se retourna pour voir le visage espiègle d'une fille d'environ son âge avec des cheveux mauves et des yeux étrangement dorés qui dansait avec amusement.

- Rends-moi ça ! Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-il sur la défensive.

Après tout, ils étaient sur le territoire d'une des 4 familles nobles ! Ce n'était pas n'importe lequel enfant qui avait le droit d'être ici !

- Comment ça, qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Je vis ici ! Et si tu veux récupérer cet objet, fit-elle en montrant la figure en bois, tu devras d'abord m'attraper ! ajouta-t-elle en tirant la langue avant de commencer à courir.

Kisuke cligna des yeux un instant avant de réaliser qu'elle était déjà partie.

- Attends ! cria-t-il avant de partir à sa poursuite.

Heureusement pour lui, le kimono que la jeune fille portait la ralentissait énormément et il réussit après quelques minutes à la rattraper. Il posa alors une main sur son épaule pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin, mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que cette fille à la peau matte savait se battre. En effet, le blond le découvrit une seconde plus tard lorsqu'il se retrouva au sol, le souffle coupé par la force de l'impact. Cette fille l'avait passé par-dessus elle ! Il l'observa avec une expression de surprise sur son visage.

- Tu es plutôt mignon avec cette tête, dit-elle en riant joyeusement avant de lui tendre sa main. Au fait, moi c'est Yoruichi et toi ?

Le garçon hésita à prendre sa main, mais finalement, il la prit et elle l'aida à se relever, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

- Mon nom est Kisuke, répondit-il timidement.  
- Tiens, c'est à toi, fit-elle en lui donnant l'objet en bois. Tu l'as mérité, tu cours plutôt vite.

Urahara n'eut pas la chance de lui répondre qu'un shinigami était apparu, un air sévère sur son visage.

- Princesse Yoruichi ! Que faites-vous donc si loin de vos appartements ? Et il faut vous dépêcher, votre père vous attend !  
- C'est bon, j'arrive soupira la jeune fille, triste de ne pas pouvoir s'amuser plus longtemps. J'espère qu'on l'on pourra se revoir, Kisuke !

Puis, le shinigami ainsi que Yoruichi disparurent aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient apparurent. Le jeune garçon était toujours aussi pétrifié. Seules ces paupières bougeaient pour cligner des yeux. C'était une princesse ! Il avait parlé à une princesse ! Une vraie princesse ! Après que le choc soit passé, le blond remarqua le chat en bois dans ses mains. Il décida de le terminer, comme ça, il pourrait lui donner lorsqu'il la reverrait...

{...}

- Où vas-tu comme ça ?

Une jeune femme se figea sur place en entendant cette voix sans émotion l'interpeller. Ses yeux dorés se fermèrent un instant, pestant mentalement avant de s'ouvrir et de se poser froidement sur la personne qui venait de parler. Ce n'était nul autre que le maître de cette famille de noble même si en ce moment, elle aurait souhaité que ce soit n'importe qui d'autre.

- Je vais dehors, pourquoi ? dit-elle en prenant bien soin de garder son visage impassible.  
- N'as-tu donc pas un cours sur les bonnes manières qui t'attend, Yoruichi ?

Cette dernière grinça des dents pour réprimer l'envie de lui dire ce qu'elle pensait réellement. À la place, elle décida de changer de tactique. Elle mit son plus charmant sourire qui bernait facilement n'importe qui.

- Le cours de Madame Ochi a été annulé ; Elle a le nez cassé, répondit la princesse d'une voix innocente.  
- Je ne crois pas en avoir été informé...  
- Et bien, regardez bien la prochaine fois que vous la verrez ! ne put s'empêcher de lâcher la femme à la peau matte.  
- Yoruichi ! Cesse de te comporter comme tel ! Tu es une princesse, membre d'une grande noblesse, alors agit comme tel ! Tu me fais honte.

Enragée par ces paroles injustes à ses yeux, la jeune femme se retint de lancer une réplique cinglante et se contenta de lancer simplement un regard menaçant avant d'ouvrit la porte et de traverser son seuil.

- Yoruichi ! où est-ce que tu vas ?!  
- Quelque part où je ne te ferais pas honte.

Sur ses derniers mots, elle sortie de sa supposé "maison" avec nul regret. Si elle avait le choix de ne plus jamais revenir, elle le ferait avec joie. Elle entendait son père crié derrière elle, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas. À la place, elle pressa le pas, de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à se mettre à courir, transformant sa colère en énergie. Elle arriva, encore tremblante de rage à destination. Elle fut soulagé de voir que son meilleur ami était déjà arrivé et son coeur sembla pouvoir recommencer à battre.

- Kisuke...

Elle remarqua que le ton de sa voix était étrangement incontrôlable et que sa vision était embrouillé. Malgré ça, elle réussit à voir le jeune homme s'avancer vers elle.

- Yoruichi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils à travers cette épaisse chevelure blonde.  
- Hein ?

La princesse passa une main sur sa joue pour effectivement s'apercevoir qu'elle était mouillée. Souillé par des larmes. Surprise, elle observa un instant sa main qui avait effacé les larmes. Des larmes de rage et de tristesse. Il y a bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pleuré, c'était une chose interdite chez les nobles. Mais les paroles de son père l'avait en un tel point choqué, que ces larmes s'était échappé malgré elle. Elle sortit de ses pensé lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose sur son autre joue. Elle croisa les yeux de Kisuke et elle s'y perdit momentanément avant de reprendre ses esprits.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'alarma-t-elle avant de repousser la main de son ami.  
- J'enlevais ces larmes, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire des plus idiots.  
- Idiot, je suis capable toute seule ! lança-t-elle avant d'effacer toutes ces eaux de ses joues. Et arrête de sourire ainsi, tu passes pour un idiot.  
- J'aime mieux passer pour un idiot que pour une pleurnicheuse.  
- Je ne pleurnichai pas ! J'étais en colère contre mon idiot de père qui ne voulait pas que je sorte ! Je suis sur que son plus grand souhait est que je reste cloitré à l'intérieur.  
- Ah, c'est dur la vie d'une princesse ! soupira Kisuke tout en continuant de sourire.

Comme réponse, Yoruichi le frappa tout en lançant un dernier "idiot ".

- Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me montrer ? questionna-t-elle après un moment.  
- Suis-moi.

Étant devenu des shinigamis, ils utilisèrent le shunpo pour se déplacer. La princesse remarqua qu'ils s'éloignaient de plus en plus de la civilisation, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle avait pleinement confiance en cet homme qu'elle avait connu lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes et dont elle ne s'était pas séparée depuis. Mais, elle lui trouvait toujours un air mystérieux même si elle le connaissait mieux que quiconque.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à une énorme montagne et s'arrêtèrent sur une corniche. Caché dans l'ombre, une porte s'ouvrit automatiquement lorsque Kisuke s'approcha et Yoruichi le suivit à l'intérieur, hébété. Ce qu'elle découvrit à l'intérieur l'étonna encore plus. L'intérieur ressemblait à un chaleureux petit salon. La décoration laissait un peu à désirer, mais elle s'y sentait tellement bien que cela n'avait aucune importance. Rapidement, la femme à la peau matte dépassa son ami et sauta sur le canapé où elle s'allongea et poussa un soupir de bien-être.

- Je sens que je vais aimer cet endroit ! dit-elle en fermant les yeux et en respirant un bon coup.

Cependant, elle n'eut pas la chance de se reposer très longtemps que Kisuke lui faisait signe de le suivre. Intriguée, elle lui emboita le pas et elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il s'accroupit au sol et ouvrit une trappe. Se tournant vers elle, il lui fit un sourire malicieux avant de disparaitre sous terre. N'hésitant pas un instant, Yoruichi l'imita.

- Wow, fut le seul mot qui franchit ses lèvres lorsqu'elle observa autour d'elle.  
- Impressionnant n'est-ce pas ?

Sous cette trappe était caché ce fameux terrain d'entrainement souterrain. La princesse n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi immense, d'aussi grandiose qu'elle en resta bouche bée quelque seconde.

- Quand as-tu fais tout ça, Kisuke ? interrogea-t-elle finalement en se tournant vers lui.  
- Dans mes temps libres, répondit-il évasivement, toujours cette aura de mystère l'entourant. J'ai pensé qu'on aurait peut-être besoin d'un endroit tranquille pour s'entrainer.

La noble shinigami observa son ami un instant, les yeux brillants. En ce moment, elle aurait souhaité l'enlacer tellement elle l'adorait pour cette merveilleuse idée ! Un endroit à eux seul, qui de plus pourrait lui servir à échapper à sa famille ! Cependant, à la place de lui sauter au cou, elle apparue devant lui pour lui porter un coup qu'il para facilement.

- Et si on se faisait une petite séance d'entrainement ? suggéra-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

En réponse, le blond disparut grâce à un shunpo et s'en suivit d'une course de rapidité. Les poings et les pieds se distribuaient à une telle vitesse qu'on pouvait à peine les voir se déplacer. Les deux shinigamis semblaient danser, se mouvant avec une fluidité extraordinaire, suivant de près les mouvements de l'autre avec précision. Plus les minutes passaient, plus leurs sourires s'étiraient sur leur visage et plus leurs coups devenaient de moins en moins violents, mais leur vitesse restait la même.

Puis, après un moment, Yoruichi voulut donner un coup de poing, mais Kisuke l'a pris par surprise en agrippant son poignet et en l'attirant d'un coup vers lui. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent et une étincelle d'électricité sembla se répandre dans leurs corps tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient en vitesse l'un de l'autre. Le combat terminé, ils restèrent ainsi, à se regarder, n'osant pas quitter l'autre des yeux. Essoufflés par cet entrainement, ils ne dirent rien jusqu'à temps que la femme à la peau matte décida de briser ce silence.

- Tu t'es encore amélioré à ce que je vois Kisuke, dit-elle avec un sourire à la commissure des lèvres. Au fait, tu n'aurais pas quelque chose de rafraichissant ? J'ai tellement chaud que j'ai l'impression que je vais fondre...  
- Vos désirs sont des ordres princesse Yoruichi, répondit-il malicieusement.

Puis, sans prévenir, le jeune homme emprisonna la femme dans ses bras et grâce au shunpo, se retrouva sur une falaise. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu esquisser le moindre mouvement, le blond sauta. Sous l'effet de la surprise, Yoruichi poussa un cri qui fut immédiatement étouffé lorsque l'eau les engloutirent.

- Kisuke ! IDIOT ! hurla-t-elle lorsqu'elle eut la tête hors de l'eau. Je ne parlais pas de rafraichissement dans le sens d'une baignade, mais dans le sens d'une boisson !  
- Il fallait le préciser, s'amusa-t-il en prenant un air faussement coupable.

Yoruichi leva les yeux au ciel. Malgré la stupidité qu'il pouvait faire preuve, elle devait avouer que tout ça n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Plonger dans un bon bain chaud après un entrainement comme celui-ci était plutôt relaxant. Elle remarqua alors que les blessures mineures telles que égratignures semblaient se guérir d'elle-même ! Comment était-ce possible ? Levant un air interrogatif vers le créateur de cet endroit, ce dernier sembla lire dans ses pensées, car il lui fournit tout de suite un explication.

- J'ai modifié cette eau de façon à ce qu'elle soigne nos blessures dès qu'elle entre en contact avec notre peau.  
- Ingénieux, fit-elle en se rapprochant dangereusement de lui. Mais, ça ne pardonne pas le fait que tu m'aie jeté à l'eau comme ça.

Puis, avec ses deux mains, elle plongea la tête du garçon dans l'eau cependant, il se défit de sa prise et attrapa la cheville de la princesse qui se retrouva attiré vers le fond. S'en suivit d'une bataille à savoir qui calerait l'autre le plus longtemps dans l'eau.

Puis à un certain moment, sans en comprendre la raison, les deux shinigamis se retrouvèrent radicalement proche. Kisuke avait ses mains sur la taille de la jeune femme qui elle avait les bras entourant la nuque du blond. Les rires disparurent aussi tôt tout comme les clapotis sur l'eau cependant, il y avait toujours ce sourire amusé sur leurs lèvres, comme s'il se défiait d'approcher un peu plus. Leurs yeux semblaient lancer le même message. Et comme si c'était la chose à faire, leurs visages comblèrent la distance qui les séparait et leurs lèvres se pressèrent pour sceller un baiser. Leur premier baiser, mais certainement pas le dernier.

{...}

La vie de princesse n'était toujours facile. Déjà, il fallait accepter que son chemin soit déjà tout tracé, sans en avoir la chance d'en dépasser les limites. Dans sa famille, tous les membres travaillaient dans les assassinats et donc, Yoruichi dut en faire de même. Et comme son père, elle serait capitaine de la deuxième division, les forces spéciales. Personnellement, ça ne la dérangeait pas trop, même si sa famille et les autres shinigamis en attendaient beaucoup d'elle. Sa principale motivation était surtout qu'elle savait que lorsqu'elle deviendrait capitaine, personne ne pourrait plus lui dicter des ordres -sauf peut-être le vieux Yamamoto-, elle pourrait ainsi s'évader du nid familial et faire ce qu'elle voulait -ou presque-.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ce jour était bien arrivé et tout allait parfaitement comme sur des roulettes. Elle avait une vice-capitaine qui lui obéissait au doigt et à l'oeil et même Kisuke faisait partit de sa division en tant que troisième siège ! Voilà bientôt un an qu'ils entretenaient une relation même si celle-ci restait secrète. La cause étant que son père ne supporterait certainement pas une telle chose et elle souhaitait rester en bon terme avec son géniteur si c'était possible. Soudainement, elle sortit de ses pensés lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un approcher et d'un coup, elle l'attaqua d'un rapide coup de pied.

- Tu croyais vraiment avoir masqué ton reiatsu Kisuke ? dit-elle avec un ton de moquerie dans la voix.  
- Je l'ai fait exprès pour que tu puisses le sentir.  
- Des excuses !

S'en suivit d'une nouvelle bagarre où chacun bloquait les coups de l'autre jusqu'à temps qu'avec son pied, la femme à la peau matte lança du sable dans les yeux de son adversaire qui relâcha sa garde et elle arrêta son poing à quelque centimètre du visage du blond.

- Comme toujours, tu bouges comme une vraie combattante Yoruichi.  
- Pas faux. Et je ne fais que m'échauffer !

Ils se donnèrent encore quelques coups puis, l'homme s'éloigna un peu, essoufflé.

- C'est beaucoup pour un échauffement.  
- J'ai atteint un âge où les filles s'inquiètent pour leur ligne.  
- Tu t'inquiètes ? Voyons, tu es la dernière au monde à te faire du souci Yoruichi ! fit le blond en riant avant de recevoir un coup sur la tête. Aieuh ! Mais, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?  
- J'en avais envie.  
- Au fait, pourquoi avais-tu besoin de moi ?  
- Ah oui ! dit la capitaine en se souvenant de la raison. Je suis passé chez le capitaine-commandant et je t'ai recommandé pour le poste de capitaine de la douzième division.  
- Hein ? s'étonna-t-il, croyant ne pas avoir bien entendu.  
- Je suis sûre que tu passeras le test, assura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser. Sois à l'heure cette fois !

Puis, dans un shunpo, elle quitta le terrain d'entrainement souterrain, laissant un Urahara légèrement confus.

{...}

Quelques jours plus tard, Kisuke était promu au rang de capitaine de la 12e division. Il en avait profité pour transformer son bureau en laboratoire, même si sa vice-capitaine Hiyori n'était pas du tout d'accord. En ce moment, il travaillait sur quelque chose de gros. Très gros, même si l'objet en question était plutôt petit. Il passait maintenant ses jours et ses nuits sur cette invention qui allait certainement révolutionner le monde. Il restait tellement longtemps cloitré dans son labo que Yoruichi allait jusqu'à se demander s'il n'était pas mort. Pour vérifier cette hypothèse, elle lui rendait souvent visite le soir. Ce qui était le cas de cette nuit, où elle venait de cogner plusieurs coups à la porte. Irritée de cette attente, elle décida d'entrer tout de même. Elle le trouva assis à son bureau, une tasse fumante près de lui et ses yeux fixés sur les nombreuses feuilles de papier éparpillé devant lui. La femme soupira avant de s'approcher de lui.

- Kisuke, tu devrais te reposer.

Il ne répondit pas et continua à griffonner d'étrange formule. Exaspérée, Yoruichi décida de changer de tactique. Silencieusement, elle se plaça derrière lui et fit glisser ses mains sur le torse du blond tout ne collant son visage près du sien.

- Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas dormir avec moi ? murmura-t-elle à son oreille avant d'enfuir son visage dans son cou.  
- Pas maintenant, je n'ai pas terminé...  
- Rah, tu dis ça à chaque fois ! se fâcha la capitaine à la peau matte en le repoussant. Je fais ça pour ton bien !  
- Je sais, mais je suis sur quelque chose de vraiment important, se défendit-il en n'osant pas la regarder dans les yeux.  
- Et moi, je suis moins importante c'est ça ?!  
- Je n'ai jamais dis ça...  
- J'en ai marre de toi ! Je m'inquiète pour toi et quand j'essais de t'aider, tu ne veux rien savoir ! Tu passes tes journées dans cet endroit nauséabond et désordonné, travaillant sur quelque chose de plus important que les gens qui font partis de ta vie !  
- Yoruichi...  
- Chaque soir, c'est la même chose ! poursuivit-elle, tout en sentant les larmes de rage lui monter aux yeux. Je te connais bien et je sais que tu aimes travailler, mais là, tu dépasses vraiment les limites ! Si ça continues comme ça, je ne pas que ça pourra marcher entre nous deux...

Elle posa ses yeux doré qui brillait sur l'homme qu'elle aimait. Ce dernier fixait le sol et il n'esquissa aucun geste lorsqu'elle s'éloigna de lui pour rejoindre la sortie. Il entendit la porte se refermer avec fracas avant de fermer les yeux et se de prendre la tête entre les mains. Il songea que cette invention commençait déjà à lui causer des problèmes alors qu'elle n'était même pas terminée. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que son invention mènerait plus tard à une guerre.

- Désolé Yoruichi...

{...}

Les jours qui suivirent cette discussion furent une horreur pour Yoruichi. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis. L'altitude la princesse se durcit et elle-même le remarqua, mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle ne se comprenait même pas. Vraiment, Kisuke était le seul homme qui avait réussi à lui tourner la tête, mais aussi, à se prendre la tête pour lui. Non, mais pour qui il se prenait pour l'ignorer ainsi et passé un objet inanimé avant elle après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble ?! Elle le détestait...mais ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de l'aimer. Elle ne pouvait rien y faire encore une fois. Malheureusement, même une capitaine et de plus, une personne de la noblesse ne pouvait contrôler leur sentiments. Cependant, elle savait parfaitement les caché en se montrant hostile. C'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait pour l'instant.

Puis, cette nuit qui restera graver dans leur mémoire vint. Yamamoto réunirent d'urgence tous les capitaines, même si certains était manquant. Il était raison d'un étrange phénomène au rukongai. Le commandant en chef, envoya plusieurs capitaines et vice-capitaines sur l'affaire, excluant Kisuke et ce dernier s'opposa. Ce fut Yoruichi sur un ton des plus sévères qui le ramena à l'ordre. Cependant, leurs regards se croisèrent un instant et s'en fut assez pour la capitaine des forces spéciales de deviner qu'il allait désobéir aux ordres, mais elle n'en dit rien au vieux yama-jii.

Lorsque les capitaines retournèrent dans leur division, la princesse ne put s'empêcher de croire qu'Urahara allait apparaitre à tout moment pour lui demander de l'aide, une chose qu'il aurait faite dans le passé. Cependant, il ne vint jamais et la femme ne put s'empêcher de se sentir rejeter. Avait-il perdu sa confiance en elle ? Plus tard cette nuit-là, elle apprit que Tessai ainsi que le capitaine de la 12e division serait jugé comme des criminels et ce fut comme un lourd poids qui s'abattait sur elle. Elle aurait dû aller les aider...Depuis toujours, ils étaient amis et c'était ce que faisaient les amis. Car avant leur histoire d'amour, c'était ce lien d'amitié qui les avait rapproché et donné la force de se battre dans ce monde sans pitié.

Yoruichi ne réfléchit pas plus aux conséquences de l'acte qu'elle commettrait. Elle savait ce qu'elle souhaitait le plus au monde protéger. C'était son amitié, c'était tout ce qu'était Kisuke Urahara. Trahissant sa vice-capitaine et amie Soi Fon ainsi que toutes sa famille et sa division, elle sauva Kisuke et Tessai et les amena dans le terrain d'entrainement souterrain,

- Merci, Yoruichi, dit faiblement le blond.  
- Pas besoin de me remercier. En ce moment, je me retiens de ne pas te botter les fesses pour ne pas m'avoir prise avec toi la nuit dernière ! Bon, tu as tout ce que tu as besoin, alors maintenant à toi de jouer. Trouve la meilleure solution à la pire des situations.

Ce fut les seuls mots qu'ils s'échangèrent cette nuit-là qui fut longue et angoissante. Finalement, la solution restante à la toute fin était de s'enfuir. D'abandonner ami, famille. Abandonner cette vie pour en commencer une nouvelle sur terre.

- Voici ton gigai Yoruichi, fit Kisuke avec l'objet dans sa main.  
- Pas question que j'enfile un truc comme ça ! s'opposa-t-elle.  
- Yoruichi...C'est la seule façon pour que la Soul Society ne nous localise pas une fois sur terre. À moins que...  
- Que quoi ?  
- Avale-ça ! lança-t-il en lui jetant une pilule.

C'était une nouvelle invention, mais il n'avait toujours pas eu la chance de la tester, mais ça, il omit de le dire à la femme. Suspicieuse, cette dernière l'avala tout de même et elle se sentit tout à coup très bizarre. Le monde semblait s'agrandir...avant qu'elle ne remarque que c'était elle qui rétrécissait ! En effet, ses vêtements trop grand pour elle, glissait sur le sol.

- Kisuke, que m'as-tu fait ?! s'écria-t-elle avant de baisser les yeux sur son corps. Pourquoi je suis poilue et tout noire ?! Des p-pattes ?! Et une queue ?! KISUKE !  
- Tu t'es simplement transformé en chat ! C'est ma nouvelle invention qui réduit notre masse pour se servir du reiatsu comme bouclier indétectable, expliqua scientifiquement. N'est-ce pas génial ?  
- Et comment je fais pour retourner à ma forme humaine ? questionna-t-elle, irritée.  
- Relâche ton reiatsu et ça devrait marcher...

Un pouf se produit accompagné de fumé. Lorsque celle-ci se dissipa, on put reconnaitre Yoruichi...mais complètement nu.

- Ah ! C'est comme ça que ça fonctionne, Je te le jure que je n'en savais rien, Yoruichi.  
- KISUKE !

Après cet incident, maintenant considéré comme des traîtres par la Soul Society, Yoruichi, Kisuke et Tessai tournèrent le dos à leur famille, amis. Ils quittèrent cette vie si durement gagné et travaillé pour en recommencer une nouvelle dans une petite ville nommé Karakura. Cependant, plus rien n'était pareil et cela leur pris du temps pour s'adapter à ce nouveau style de vie et l'ancienne capitaine des forces spéciales ne pouvait s'y faire. Elle manquait son ancienne vie. De plus, l'étincelle semblait s'être éteinte entre elle et Urahara. Elle avait besoin de s'éloigner de lui pour y réfléchir.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle apprit que Rukia Kuchiki était recherchée par la Soul Society qu'elle retourna chez son ami d'enfance qui l'accueillit chaleureusement. Les évènements s'étaient alors bousculés jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve sur le toit à observer les étoiles avec l'homme qu'elle n'avait cessé d'aimer.

**Fin Flash-Back**

- Est-ce que tu regrettes d'être partie à la Soul Society avec moi ?

Maintenant, elle connaissait la réponse. Elle l'avait toujours su. Car l'étincelle, bien qu'endormit était toujours présente entre eux. Même après les épreuves de la vie, rien ne pouvait les séparer. Même si elle manquait sa famille ainsi que son travail au sein d'une division, il comblait tout les trous et il était le seul et l'unique. Et il n'était rien qu'à elle.

- Non, répondit-elle en se tournant vers l'ancien capitaine. Je ne regrette rien, parce que si je ne t'avais pas suivi, je ne pourrais pas faire ça.

Puis, elle l'embrassa tendrement, se remémorant avec plaisir le goût et la douceur de ses lèvres chaudes contre les siennes. Même après deux cent ans, il restait le même.

- Hum, est-ce que tu pourrais répéter ? Je n'ai pas bien entendu ta réponse, fit-il avec un large sourire et un air niais.  
- Idiot, murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Oui, même après toutes ces années, il était toujours aussi idiot.

_**« L'amour n'est pas l'amour s'il fane lorsqu'il se trouve que son objet s'éloigne. Quand la vie devient dure, quand les choses changent, seul le vrai amour reste inchangé. »**_


End file.
